Miracles Everlasting
by LostRedRose
Summary: Silver, Jasmine, and Meadow are triplets who's powers rivals even Quaxo's. But they are mystery with no past or future. But when trouble comes for the Jellicles, the triplets might be their only salvation. I suck at writing summeries so bad. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**If you can guess what the triplets are, I'll name an OC after you and you get to appear in my next story! Come on people! YAY! **

The morning sun beat down on London. It was summer and it was hot. Everywhere people stayed inside with air conditioners units on full blast, while their children ran to the local pool to play.

In the hot sun, Quaxo walked along the docks. It was something he always did in the summer, the air along the docks just seemed so much cooler to him. It was so relaxing.

"Jasmine, Silver, please come on." "Relax Meadow, if you don't want to come in then sit down and shut up."

Quaxo looked up. Not from him three cats were always enjoying the docks. Two were in the water, which as unusual for any cat and the other was sitting on the edge of one of the landing dock. Quaxo walked over. The other cats looked over at him. They all had empty like grey eyes that felt like they were burning through Quaxo.

"Hey who's the tuxedo cat?" One asked. The other two shrugged. The boy of the group got out the water. "Hey, tuxedo tom, what's your name?" he asked. "I'm Quaxo, didn't mean to bother you but its kind of unusual to see cats swimming."

"No bother, I just don't like tom staring so hard at my sisters. I'm Silver and these are my sisters, Jasmine and Meadow. Please to meet you." The two queens waved to Quaxo. "That's Meadow over there and Jasmine is finishing up her swim."

"I see," replied Quaxo. Jasmine jumped up onto the dock, her sister followed close behind. It was then Quaxo noticed something. They were triplets; all were tiger stripped cats and had the same grey eyes. He wasn't sure if they were kittens or adults though; they had to be balancing the line between them. Almost adults and still kittens.

Silver's fur was black with light brown stripes. Meadow was just the opposite of him; she was light brown with black stripes. Jasmine was white with gold stripes.

"Hey, Quaxo, what bring you here? We thought we were the only cats here," said Jasmine

"I always walk the docks in the summer. The air just feels cooler here.

"The water isn't too bad either only Meadow wouldn't know that because she is afraid of water."

"All cats are afraid of water! You and Silver are just weird."

"What does that make you then, Meadow? You are our sister after all."

"It makes me normal and sane." Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Meadow. Believe what you want to believe."

"Both of you shut it," snapped Silver. "Shut up Silver!" Meadow and Jasmine replied. Silver growled. "Don't tell me to shut up!"

"What you going to do about it silver?" Jasmine teased.

Fire lit in Silver's eyes. "You really want to play thing game with me, Jasmine?'

"I always win don't I? Come on and hit me with your best shot!"

"Uh guys, there is no end to fight..." said Quaxo. Meadow just shook her head and moved out the way. "You might want to move too, Quaxo."

"Are they going to hurt each other?" he asked as he moved over to where Meadow stood. "No this kind of thing happens all the time. Jasmine and Silver are always trying to out do each other. Just watch."

Jasmine and Silver were facing each other, fists clenched. "Come one, Silver. Hit me."

"Ladies first Jasmine..." Jasmine chuckled as warmth over took her body. "I will bury you, Silver..." She launched a beam of energy at Silver; Silver laughed and he launched his own... The beams collided in mid air and exploded.

Quaxo stared in amazement and shock. "I knew you were going to do that Jasmine! Try a move I don't know!"

"Coming right up brother dear!"

"This happens all the time?" Meadow nodded. "Jasmine and Silver are always fighting but they always calm down and go back to being normal."

The fight didn't last long but in the short time they were fighting, Jasmine and Silver did a good bit of damage to the docks. A few holes were blown into the wood and one boat was sunk.

"Are you two done playing now? We have to get back home soon"

Jasmine and Silver nodded. "Sorry about that Quaxo," said Meadow. "They can't control themselves when they want to fight."

"Hey Quaxo, what are your powers?" asked Silver.

Quaxo looked at him shocked. "How do you know I have powers?" Jasmine laughed. "We can sense them, Quaxo. You have powers just like us."

"All of you have them?" Jasmine nodded. "Meadow doesn't use hers much but we all have them. It's in our blood." Her eyes glowed as she spoke. Quaxo felt a small chill go down his spine.

"Can we see you tomorrow, Quaxo? We don't talk to many cats besides ourselves half the time?" asked Silver.

"It would be my honor if you would."

"Great! We'll see you here tomorrow, Quaxo. We got to get back home before they send out a search party."

The triplets said bye and ran off. Quaxo watched them go and waited until they were a good distance away before he started to follow them. He had to see where they lived.

The triplets raced through the street of London with no fear of anything; they ran straight through crowds and jumped in front of cars. "They are going to get themselves killed," Quaxo muttered.

Finally the triplets came to a large building and quickly disappeared inside. Quaxo looked at the sign outside. It read Helping Hands Children's Hospital.

Quaxo looked at the building. Why did they live here? He had a million questions but for now they would have to go unanswered. Right now he had to get to Old Deuteronomy and tell him of theses new powerful cats.

* * *

**You done? you like it? Want more?**

**Tell me then. HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO!**

**itS SO SHINY!XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Quaxo walked the docks looking for triplets. Before long he heard splashing followed by screaming. The triplets were in the same spot as yesterday; Silver and Jasmine were in the water again while Meadow only watched them from the shore.

"Hey its tuxedo tom! Hey, Quaxo!" called Silver. He jumped out the water with Jasmine close behind. "We were beginning to think you wouldn't show up."

"Sorry, I had a few things to take care of first." "Its ok," said Jasmine. "It gave me and Silver enough time to finish our swim." "Do you always go swimming?" "Not always but we have nothing better to do at this time of day."

"I see, well I have a friend, so to speak, that wants to meet all of you."

"Sounds good to us, tuxedo," said Silver. Meadow and Jasmine just nodded in agreement. Quaxo smiled. "Lets us go then."

As they walked to the junkyard, Quaxo studied the triplets. Meadow rarely spoke, while Jasmine was like a ball of energy. Silver was easily annoyed with loud noises but was protective of his sisters. "If you don't mind me asked, who is the oldest?"

"Meadow is the oldest, Jasmine is the second oldest and I'm the youngest. Hard to believe isn't it? A lot of people think I am the oldest." Silver grinned. "But I can't blame them; I am most mature."

"And the most humble isn't he?" mutter Meadow. Jasmine just rolled her eyes. "You got any brothers or sisters, Quaxo?" she asked.

"I have one sister, Victoria." "Is she a tuxedo like you?" Quaxo shook his head. "No, Victoria is the opposite of me; she's is pure white." "She sounds pretty," said Jasmine.

Before long they arrived at the junkyard. Old Deuteronomy was sitting on the old tire. Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger were also there.

"About time you showed up, Mistoffelees," said Munkustrap. "It's Quaxo, Munkustrap. Anyway these are the triplets, Meadow, Jasmine, and Silver."

"Just what we need," said Tugger. "We got twins and now triplets." The triplets all rolled their eyes. "Shut up Tugger,"said Quaxo.

"Doesn't bother us any," the triplets replied in union. "Anyway this Old Deuteronomy; he's the one that wanted to meet you." The triplets all bowed. "Please to meet you."

Old Deuteronomy gave a polite nodded. "You are the triplets Quaxo told me about. I heard you have great power inside of you."

The triplets nodded. "Tell me who your father, your mother is? Where does your power come from?"

Meadow spoke up. "We don't know." "How is it you don't know," asked Munkustrap. "We don't know," repeated Jasmine. "We have no memoires of anything else besides home. Our powers are as much as mystery to us as they are to you."

"No memories of anything?" asked Old Deuteronomy. "Well there is one thing I guess you could call a memory," said Silver. "It's mostly a dream we all have every so often. In the dream we are surrounded by complete darkness, and then some bright light appears. As we got towards it a voice says we can not live until we have given life to another."

"Given life to another?" asked Quaxo? "Yeah, we don't understand what it means either, but it's the only memory we really have," replied Meadow. "Don't you ever wander who your parents were or anything likes that?" asked Munkustrap.

"Sometimes, but not much to tell you the truth," replied Jasmine. "Sometimes we forget all about it completely until we have that dream."

"What about the hospital thing? Does your human stay there or something?" asked Quaxo.

"I guess you can consider everyone there our human. Some kids never leave that place so it's our job to make them feel better," replied Silver. "The hospital is the only home we have; we don't belong anywhere else."

"I see then. Come closer my children." The triplets approached Old Deuteronomy; he reached out and one by one took their hands. One by one their eyes lit up as the warmth flowed from their bodies to his.

"you have so much power inside you. I sense no evil in your hearts or souls. You are pure through and through." He released them. "But beware with great power comes trouble. Be sure to safeguard yourselves."

"we will," said triplets in union. Meadow looked up at the sky. "It's getting late; we need to get back to home. We'll see you tomorrow." The triplets bowed again and ran off.

"They don't know how much power they have," said Old Deuteronomy. He smiled and chuckled. "Soon they will grow and all will be revealed to them. For now let them enjoy life and its games."

"are they really that powerful, father?" asked Munkustrap. Old Deuteronomy nodded. "Yes, but their powers are nothing more than toys to them. Their hearts are so pure; I doubt they would harm anyone just for fun."

Toys thought Quaxo. It made sense to him. But how was it that they had no past? Where had they come from? Why were they alone in the world?

There was something more to the triplets than meet the eye.


	3. Chapter 3

The streets of London were quiet and empty. The sky above was dark and cloudy. A soft breeze brought the smell of rain with it. In the darkness of the night, no one noticed the cats moving in and out the shadows.

Macavity stood in the shadows watching his henchcats do the dirty work. This time he would get the Jellicles. His plan was slowly falling into place.

"Lord Macavity, we are ready on your order." Macavity stepped out the shadows. "The transportation is ready?" "Yes, my Lord."

Macavity smiled. "Excellent. You may tell groups one and two to move out."

"Yes my Lord!"

Macavity watched and grinned as the cats ran off into the night. "Lord Macavity, group three is a little uneasy with capturing the magical one. He is more powerful than us."

"He will not be a problem. Have the cats go in at midnight. Take anyone and everyone that stands in your way."

The cat nodded and ran off. Macavity watched as into the night his henchcats disappeared. Group one would make their move first, only after they gave the signal would Group two move in.

They waited and waited. Finally the signal went up into the night sky. Group two didn't waste time; they quickly disappeared into the night. "Pieces one and two have been removed my Lord. Shall I begin the transportation?"

"Not yet. I want them all to witness this downfall of the tribe. Inform Group two of this as well when they return, I must see to group three." "Yes my Lord."

Group three was waiting the shadows across from their target's den. Tails twitched as they waited the order to move. "Lord Macavity!" said the leader as he appeared.

"How many are inside?" "Our target along with three others." "Take them all. I don't want any witness left." "Yes Lord Macavity."

Time slowly passed but some Big Ben struck midnight. Group three moved fast as they stormed the den. It was over in matter of minutes. Mavacity laughed as they wheeled out cages holding their captives.

"All the pieces have been removed, my Lord." "Good take the other back to the hideout but leave piece one. I want to talk to him." Macavity walked up to cage.

He walked away from the window and headed to the holding cells in the hideout. Most of the cages were empty but soon they would be full. He stopped in front of one.

"You said I would never win old man but it seems like tonight I have won. You failed your tribe."

Old Deuteronomy looked up at him. "Macavity you will never win. The Jellicles will always have the victory in the end." Macavity growled.

"Not this time old man. As we speak my cats are removing the pieces that hold the Jellicles together. You were only step one. Soon the other pieces will join you."

"And then what Macavity? You plan to hold us here forever?" Macavity growled. "I have always hated that look in your eyes. Maybe when my plan is done, I will rip your eyes out."

"Your threats do not scare me Macavity. Your downfall will be swift."

Macavity growled and stormed off. "We shall see old man. We shall see who will fall."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! sorry this update too so long but i was working two diffrent stories at the same time and i had to catch up on some homework. so read and leave me an review. bye!**

* * *

The morning was dark and grey. Dark clouds hung over London and thunder rumbled. Still, not a drop of rain fell to the earth. The dark clouds just hung over head, blocking the sun.

In the junkyard, the cats were feeling the weight of the clouds. It mixed with their feelings and brought even more sadness. It might as well start raining.

"What are we going to do? asked Skimbleshanks. "Macavity could strike at any moment."

"we all know that," replied Plato. "The question is do we stay and fight?" No one answered. It was the same question was going through all their heads. "we can't just let him win. If Macavity wins, he will surely have all of us killed," said Asparagus.

"We can't leave Old Deuteronomy and the others with Macavity. It should be clear what we have to do," said Demeter. The others agreed. "But where is he keeping them?" asked Jemima The only two cats that may know are MungoJerrie and RumpleTeazer and they are out of town with their humans."

The cats got quiet again as they pondered the question. None of them had an idea where Macavity might be. He had so many hideouts; he could be in any of them.

"Hey. What's going on?" The cats turned. Meadow, Jasmine, and Silver were walking into the junkyard. "Who are you?" demanded Plato.

"Take it easy," said Silver. "we just came looking for tuxedo cat. He didn't come meet us today. We thought he might be here."

"You know Mistoffelees?" asked Bombaluria. Jasmine nodded. "we meet him a few days ago. We have been hanging out every afternoon since then. What's up with you guys? Something wrong?"

"should we trust them?" muttered Demeter. "I don't know. What if they work for Macavity?" replied Pouncival. "who's Macavity?" asked Meadow.

"I think that answers your question," said Asparagus.

The triplets looked confused. "These cats are freaking me out, Jasmine." "Everything freaks you out, Silver." "Both of you shut up and listen," snapped Meadow. Jasmine and Silver glared at her, but didn't say another word.

"Pardon my idiot of a brother and sister, but they just can't help themselves. I'm Meadow and this is Silver and Jasmine."

"Hello, I'm Demeter and this well everyone else. You said you know Mistoffelees?" The triplets nodded. "Where is tuxedo cat?" asked Silver.

"I'm afraid he was kidnapped last night along with his sister, Coricopat and Tatomile."

"that's horrible," replied Jasmine. "they weren't the only ones. Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, Alonzo, and Old Deuteronomy were also taken."

"Who would kidnap old cat?" asked Silver. "A cat named Macavity. He has been trying to destroy us Jellicle Cats for years now." "maybe we can help you get old cat back."

"how you plan to do that?" asked Plato. "You going magically appear in Macavity's hideout?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes and sent a small beam of energy in Plato's direction. He jumped out the way and it hit the wall. "you are annoying," she muttered. "Now shut up before I send you into space."

The others stared. "you can do magic too?" asked Poucival. "yeah, we all can. That's why we said we can help you find old cat."

"how?" asked Demeter.

"We can sense other cats with powers," replied Meadow. "Finding the others is child's play to us." "yeah that's how they always know when I'm in trouble or done caused it."

"no, jasmine, we know because alarms are going off and there are fires everywhere..."

"That last fire wasn't my fault." Meadow just sighed and shook her head. "are we going to find tuxedo cat or just stand here allday?" asked Silver.

"You are really going to fight Macavity?"asked Asparagus. "you can't do it alone, can you?"

"sure we can. Besides we own it to old cat," replied Silver. "He showed us what we truly are."

"truly are? You are cats, right?" asked Demeter. The triplets just smiled. "Not yet….we almost are though."

They turned and ran out the junkyard, leaving the other cats kind of confused but full of hope that their leader would soon be retuned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this update took so long but i had a big midterm to study for. I hope i passed it. Anway i will update all stories soon, just be patience with me. please review!**

* * *

"So how do we get in?" asked Silver. The triplets sat on a roof just across from Macavity's hideout. The warehouse was looked abandoned for the most part but Macavity's goons were on parole at the front and back.

"Maybe we can find away through the roof." "That's stupid, Silver. We need to pin point where he is keeping them first," said Meadow.

"I have an idea!" Meadow and Silver looked at Jasmine. "I guess there is a first time for everything," muttered Silver.

"Shut up Silver!" Meadow sighed. "What's your idea, Jasmine?" "Well….we don't know where they are being kept so we have to get inside. Right?" Meadow and Silver nodded. "So why not just get captured?"

"Captured?" Jasmine nodded. "Yeah! That way we will be taken to the same place as tuxedo cat and the others. It's not like bars can hold us."

"She has a good point," said Meadow. "But wouldn't we have to find away to escape after the fact?"

"We can blast our way out!" Silver jumped up. "We will kick Macavity's butt!" Meadow said nothing. "Come one Meadow. When is Jasmine going to have an idea again?"

Jasmine growled. "I guess we can…" "Yes! Captive here I come!" Jasmine leapt from roof and speed towards the hideout. "Wait for me Jasmine!" Silver took off after her.

Meadow sighed and shook her head. "What have I done?" She jumped down and followed them. Before long all three were captured by Macavity's goons and bragged to Macavity himself.

"Who are these cats?" Macavity asked. "We don't know sir. They were captured right outside." Macavity looked them over. " They are not Jellicles. Who are you?"

"The question is who you are?" replied Jasmine with smile. "I'm Macavity and you didn't answer my question."

"You asked us a question but you never told us we had to answer." Silver laughed. Macavity growled. "I have no patience for your game.."

"Who said we were playing a game? You are one weird cat." Meadow shook her head. "Must you be so antagonising,Jasmine?"

Jasmine just smiled. Macavity growled. "Put them with the others!"

The triplets were dragged underground and then separated and tossed into different cells. "So rough. You think they know how to treat a girl."

"Shut up Jasmine.." muttered Silver. He was in the cell across from her and Meadow was three cells down.

"Jasmine, Silver Meadow, what are you doing here?" Silver looked out. "Hey tuxedo cat! We came to rescue you guys."

"Why haven't you tried blasting out here yet? You have magic too."

Quaxo hung his head. "For some reason I can't perform magic. Its like my magic is being blocked."

Silver looked kind of confused. "That's strange. Well maybe after we get out here, you can perform magic again. By the way where are the others?"

"Munkustrap,Alonzo,Tugger, and I are in here. About two cells down is my sister and the twins. Old Deuteronomy is being kept somewhere around unknown to us."

"Well we are ready to get out here. Meadow, you good?"

"I'm already silver. What about Jasmine?"

Just then the door of Jasmine's cell blow of its hinges and hit the floor. "Come on slow pokes! Lets have soon fun!"


	6. Chapter 6

"You just couldn't wait to do that?" Silver blasted away his door as did Meadow. "You got admit its fun, Silver. You get tuxedo cat and I'll get his sister." "Why can't I get his sister?"

"Because we don't trust you," said Meadow. Silver stuck out his tongue. "Hey, being immature is my job, Silver!"

"Both you shut up and just free the others," snapped Meadow. "I'm sure they heard all the noise we made."

"Alright captain Meadow!" Jasmine half walked, half ran to free Victoria while Silver opened up Quaxo's cell. "Thanks for the rescue," said Munkustrap. "Now how we going to get out of here?" asked Tugger. "Quaxo is useless right now."

"Uh hello magical triplets standing right here," said Silver. "Oh yeah." "I think Jasmine's IQ might be higher than his," muttered Meadow. "What about me?" Jasmine was returning followed by Victoria and the twins.

"Nothing Jasmine." "What's your plan for getting us out of here again?" asked Munkustrap.

"Honestly we are just going to blast our way out of here. It wasn't that hard to get in or it can't be that hard to get out," replied Meadow. "Well the others and I are more than happy to assist you."

"Good cause we weren't going to do the work alone." "Shut up Jasmine."

Jasmine just laughed. "Come one. I'm tired of waiting! Let's go!" Before Meadow could grab her, Jasmine blasted down the door and ran down the hall.

Immediately Macavity's goons appeared. Jasmine's eyes lit up as magic speed through her body. "This is going to be so fun!"

"Shouldn't you try to stop her?" asked Tugger. "Jasmine has already unleashed every ounce of magic inside her. You think we are going to stop her? It's best to just let her have her fun and deal with it later," replied Silver.

They headed down the hallway close behind Jasmine.

Soon they returned the hatch were they had all entered. "Your turn, Silver. I'm bored now." Silver rolled his eyes but switched places with Jasmine. "Wait! What about Old Deuteronomy?" asked Munkustrap. "We are getting you out first and then Old Deuteronomy," replied Meadow. "If you get recaptured then we have start this all over again."

"Enough of the talking now and lets get out of here." Silver pushed the hatch open and one by one they climbed out. It wasn't until they were all out that they noticed they were surrounded.

"What's your plan now?" Meadow just sighed and stepped forward followed by Jasmine. "I was so hoping I wouldn't have to fight."

"Its fun Meadow. Beside you need so practice!" Meadow glared at her sister but her eyes began to glow. "Let's show Macavity who is in charge here."

Silver and Jasmine's eyes lit up. "We thought you would never say that."


End file.
